


Just To Keep Others Warm

by jay_of_the_beholder



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Burning, Fluff, Graphic Description, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Seriously y'all know the spoilers and if you don't don't read this, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers for TMA, graphic descriptions of burning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_of_the_beholder/pseuds/jay_of_the_beholder
Summary: "...you don't have to burn yourself just to keep others warm."
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Just To Keep Others Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, y'all know The Spoilers, and if you don't know The Spoilers for TMA don't read this. Also, sorry (not sorry) in advance! I felt angsty today.

The heat is sweltering.

...

It was a gorgeous summer day, and Martin stood hand in hand with the one he loves as they take in the day. It’s not breezy, and the sun beats down. Maybe Martin is sweating far too much, but Jon squeezes his hand with a small smile at him.

“Is it selfish?” he asked, his eyes seeming to search Martin for an answer despite not having voiced the entire question. “Is it selfish to want this forever?”

Martin laughed then, not unkindly, and shook his head. “I want this too. Have wanted this.”

Jon was smiling, but his eyes filled with regret. “I know.”

...

Martin reaches a hand up to brush along Jon’s cheek; the pockmarked scars greeting the pad of his thumb. “We should have known.” His hand burns, flames licking along Jon’s hair as he brushes it away from the man’s face.

Jon lets out a choked sob, grasping Martin’s wrist as if it’s a lifeline. “I didn’t want it to end this way,” he gasps. “I don’t want to leave you alone. Not again.”

Martin smiles, despite the smell of smoke in the air and the tears flooding his eyes. “I’m not alone. I have you, Jon.”

“You… I…” he is cut off by a cough ripping through his throat, and Martin wonders if it’s more painful than the flames now catching onto his clothes.

“Shh,” Martin hushes, pulling Jon’s forehead to meet his. “It’s alright.”

Jon shakes his head, but before he can defy Martin’s wishes, he captures Jon’s lips in a kiss.

He pours everything into it; the tea he’d brought each day, the blankets draped around Jon’s shoulders, the months sitting beside a deathbed, the small rebellions against the wishes of a lonely sailor.

He tells Jon how much he loves him, how much the man means to him and how, despite everything, Martin forgives him.

“Martin…” Jon winces as the flames frame his face, and the smell of burning flesh fills the air. His tears burn as they fall onto Martin’s hand; still holding his hair away from his face.

“Jon,” he answers shakily, his tears finally falling freely.

Jon clutches the back of his head, staring into his eyes. Martin sees him push away the pain, physical and otherwise, to collect his words and push everything he has left towards Martin.

“I love you.”

And Martin takes him, and holds him as their world burns around them, and as his world burns in front of him. He is cold, freezing as the flames avoid him. But it’s not enough to put out his lover… he knows it’s futile to try.

He knows he has to accept it, they both do. And so as the remnants of the Archivist smolder and die out, he takes a long breath.

“I know.”

The air chills and Martin disappears, leaving the burned remnants of what was, and a world soon to finally be freed.

**Author's Note:**

> I also did some art. @jaysdraws13 on Instagram.


End file.
